1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving ornament. More specifically, it relates to a rotating ornament suitable for mounting on an electric light bulb. The ornament is rotated by the heat energy normally wasted by the associated light bulb. This heat energy warms the air surrounding the bulb and creates convective air currents in a well known manner. My invention utilizes these air currents to spin a decorative lamp shade. The broad fields of architecture and advertising are seen as having potential applications for this improved ornament invention, as well as the more obvious field of consumer holiday decoration.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for providing decorative lighting and lamp shades are old and well known in the art. The integration of movement into such lighting is also common. Phased multiple light advertising signs are examples of creating the appearance of movement in a lighted device without actually moving anything. Some startling and dramatic displays have been built using phased multiple neon tubing. Many examples of lamp shades may be found in which a static decorative ornamental appearance may be imbued upon a bare light bulb. However, the examples of providing dynamic lighting features by the provision of a moving lamp shade are rare although some moving lamp shades have been developed. In accordance with conventional terminology, the term lamp shade used herein may be taken to mean any transparent, translucent, or opaque material arranged between the eyes of a viewer and a light source so as to provide a change in the perceived light. The following known prior art has been directed to providing some sort of moving display which is associated with a light source. As will be seen, improvements and effectiveness of my invention are not rivaled in the prior art.
U.K. Pat. No. 527,240, dated Oct. 4, 1940, the applicants being Platers & Stampers, Ltd., describes a shade suitable for mounting on a lamp bulb and being convection driven while mounted thereon. The shade is balanced upon a stationary pin projecting upwardly from the bulb. By contrast, in my invention, the pin is part of the shade, and projects downwardly to be seated in a bearing. The novel arrangement both changes dynamic performance characteristics of the shade and also has safety implications related to the retracted location of the sharp pin.
The subject device of the U.K. patent also engages the light bulb in a manner which tends to insulate the engaged portion of the bulb. Ensuing concentration of heat may affect the life of the support, which is paper or an equivalent material. By contrast, the present invention is designed to engage the bulb more effectively with no more contact area. Whereas the support of the U.K. device surrounds the entire upper part of the bulb, the novel device partially surrounds a light bulb by coiling a wire around the bulb.
A significant degree of support is derived from coils spaced apart from adjacent coils. There is less insulating effect possible with the novel device, and consequently potentially less heat build up to reduce the life of the device. The coiled wire also enables a bearing to be readily installed and removed. This enables both ready insertion of the bearing during initial assembly and replacement, if the latter should be desired. A comparable bearing in the U.K. device is much harder to replace.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,201, issued to Kemenczky on Mar. 25, 1969, shows a heat-rotated illuminated ornament. The ornament requires a special incandescent bulb shield with a bearing dimple formed therein for its operation, or alternatively, requires that a comparable dimple be formed in an external support mounted to the bulb. In addition, the Kemenczky device requires this external support frame to maintain verticality. By contrast, the device of the instant invention is immediately attachable to a variety of commonly existing bulbs and requires no external support frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,353, issued to John P. Quinn on Aug. 2 1966, describes a rotatable lamp shade propelled by convective currents. Quinn's rotatable member is supported on an upwardly directed pin formed integrally with a wire having a coiled section for engaging the bulb of a lamp. By contrast, the present invention anchors a member corresponding to the pin in the rotated member, and downwardly oriented, so that it is partially obscured within the rotated member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,394, issued to Wynnyk on Jun. 13, 1950, shows a decorative attachment for a lamp shade. The attachment is made to rotate by convective heat currents created by a light bulb similar to my device. However, my device forms the actual lamp shade and not a superficial attachment in addition to a lamp shade as is taught by Wynnyk. This seemingly insignificant difference leads to major structural and esthetic advantages for my arrangement which will be more fully developed later. In addition, the Wynnyk device requires an external support frame around the outside of the rotating structure. By contrast, my device requires no external support frame.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.